Some Thyme With The Cullens
by LibraryChild
Summary: post-breaking dawn. ten years after the Volturi came. a new family of vampires come. old friends of the Cullens. see what unfolds in this tale. my first story. be gentle but give good criticism. NessiexOC. Rated T probably...
1. Chapter 1

Some Thyme With The Cullens

Juliet's Point Of View

It has been awhile since the last time we saw each other. Sixty years to be exact. We've missed them and they've missed us. At least, I think they do. I couldn't be sure. We spent five years together, as one big, happy family. But, we had to go; for reasons still not fully known. And we didn't see them again… until today, that is. . But, we had to go; for reasons still not fully known. And we didn't see them again… until today, that is. Es, today we were going to see our family, to ask them something. I've used one of my gifts to see them. We call it my 'check up' power. That's what we call it. I have many powers, every one you can think of… except seeing the future. I couldn't do that.

Today, we were visiting the Cullens, our old friends and forever our family. I saw that they have two more females living with them. This should be fun.

"Juliet, we must get going if you want to see our family." whispered my lovely husband, Gabriel, with a slight edge of a chuckle in his voice. I could hear his smile.

I turned around to see him smiling. A beautiful smile; angelic. His dark brown hair fell in his eyes; his butterscotch eyes held nothing but love, happiness and was that…lust? I rolled my eyes. Oh Gabe. I took his hand in mine and kissed it.

"Yes Gabe. And I so want to see them. Sixty years of loneliness, without a family that truly understands us, and gets us." I said.

"I know, love. But we'll be with them soon. That is, if you and James are alright to teleport?" Gabriel asked with worry thick in his voice. He always worried for me. That's why I love him so much.

"We'll be fine." I said kissing his cheek. By this, I meant 'stop worrying, I'm ok'. "Anyway, I just have to brush my hair, and then we're off." I smiled sweetly at him before going over to the mirror of this empty house and brushed through my dark black hair. It was very long, going to my waist. I was petite, with…um…big features; a lovely hourglass figure. And I was short. Not Alice short, but not tall. I'm about 5'7". And Gabe is 6'4". We were our own Alice and Jasper.

I finished brushing my hair and turned and walked to Gabe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing me to him, all the while deepening the kiss.

"As much as I love you both, I STILL do not want to see the two of you making out. Even if you are married." came a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Benjamin…our son.

"Ben, you will understand one day, when you have someone you love, and you don't want to let them go." Gabe told our son, while squeezing me to him. I kissed his cheek and then walked to Ben.

"Little Benny," I hugged him to me; "You will find a girl. You just have to wait and be patient."

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, mom. Well, we better get down stairs before Cory starts acting like Alice." at this, we had to laugh.

We walked out of the room and down the stairs. There, we saw the rest of our partial family. Sitting in the living room, on the loveseat, was William and Cordellia. Will was 6'3" with dark auburn hair. White skin, golden eyes, just like everyone else. Cordellia, or Cory, was 5'9" with dusty, blonde hair. It was short in the back and long in the front. Then, James. He has medium brown colored hair and was 6'1". He and I have a special bond because I changed him myself. He was my other son.

Finally, the 'twins', Damien and Pan (short for Pandemonium). They both had light brown hair and were about 6 foot. They weren't really twins, but they were so much alike. And, they were changed only three months apart.

We are part of a big family. Our other family, the ones who we originally came from, never really understood us. Gabe and Will were the only ones who were changed by them. The rest of us, were changed by them or Cory or myself. See, Gabe changed me, I changed James and Damien. Will changed Cory and she changed Pan. Ben, well, I think you know. We never fit in with the Thymes (our other family's last name). The Cullens understood us. They were our family and we took their last name, after awhile.

"Finally! We have been waiting for twenty minutes!" came the voice of Cory. Her beautiful alto voice shouted at us in impatient melody.

"Sorry Cory. But we want to see them just as much as you." I pointed out to her. Then I added, "Does everyone have their things packed?"

"Yes and I shrunk them for you." Said James has baritone voice vibrating. I smiled at his thoughtful nature. In truth, all of the boys took care of me and Cory. After all, we were the only girls. Sometimes, they were protective to the extreme-father/brother-if-you-even-breathe-near-her-I-will-kill-you type of protectiveness.

"Alright. If we're all ready, let's go." Gabe announced. Cory sprang from the loveseat, pulling Will with her. They all walked over to where Gabe and I were standing. They handed over their shrunken items and I put them in the duffel bag Gabe had hanging from his shoulder. When I was done, Gabe grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him and took Pan's hand while the others took each others hands. We had unthinkingly formed a circle; we were ready. My eyes looked around until they settled on James' eyes. He looked straight back and nodded his head. I, too, nodded mine. I closed my eyes and started thinking about the Cullens. Seeing their faces, their house, sending these pictures thought the minds of the others. I concentrated on getting there safely.

There was a pulling sensation in my abdomen. It felt like I was being pulled backwards through time. My grip tightened on the hands I was holding. So tight, that if they were humans, there would be dust where their hands used to be. I felt myself spinning, spinning in a tight circle. A slight feeling of claustrophobia took over me for a second, then it passed.

And then, it was still. The spinning and pulling stopped. It had only taken a few seconds. I opened my eyes and looked at the faces of my fellow travelers. They all seemed fine, but I was empathy, so I could feel them. Cory, Pan and Ben all felt slightly nausous. Gabe and James were fine and Damien and Will were just enthralled that we were here and alright.

I let go of Pan's hand and took in the scenery of this place. The forest we had landed in was green. It was all green. Everything had some green color on it. And the smell! It had a woodsy, after-the-rain smell. I found this strange but, then again, I had never spent a summer in Alaska. I shook my head and, turning back to the family, said, "Okay we're here. Follow me and I'll show you the house." Gabe squeezed my hand again as we started running.

Alice point of view

I love my family. I had the best family in the world. They were great, with Rose and Bella coming shopping with me. Even if I must drag Bella by the ear. Esme and Carlisle, the loving and very kind parents. Emmett always making jokes and Edward playing music. My niece, Renesme, there when I wanted to give someone a makeover (Bella won't let me give her one anymore). And my Jasper. –sigh-- My loving Jasper. He was my eqyal, soul-mate. He always knew how I felt. Calming me down or making me hyper! –giggles-- But of course he could do that. He IS empathetic. Just like Edward can reads minds, Bella is a shield, Nessie can show you things when she touches you, and me with my visions.

I sighed as I fixed my hair in the mirror in my room. Our house in Alaska was big, whit and beautiful. Esme really did a nice job. It had enough bedrooms for every one of us to have one…a kitchen, living room, dining room(almost never used), a den, weight room, game/movie room, a small library, offices for both Carlisle and Jasper, a pool room with a sauna, hot tub and steam room, a bathroom for each room and a few closets. Plus, a huge garage for all of our vehicles and tools.

That's where Emmett and Rose were, looking at Emmett's jeep to see if they could it faster. Edward was helping Nessie learn how to play the piano (she always wanted to learn, because her dad was at genius at it). Bella was in their room re-reading _Wuthering Heights _for the millionth time. Esme was outside in the small garden, tending to her flowers. Carlisle was in his office, reading a report or other for work. Jasper was on our bed, reading a book about the Civil War. And I was still fixing my hair.

Suddenly, my eyesight went fuzzy and I knew a vision was coming.

_A woman was at our house, on our front lawn, talking to us. She had long, straight black hair and was short but taller than me and Bella. I knew her…… but who was she? Wait! It was Juliet! Our sister has returned home! She was grinning from ear to ear and looking as if she would cry, if she could. My whole family was smiling, except for Bella and Nessie. They looked confused. Of course, they didn't know her. Jasper couldn't sit still. I was bouncing around. Edward looked shocked to see her Carlisle was beaming. They were so close, one would think they were actually father and daughter, despite they have different hair. _

_A second passed. Then, she ran straight to Carlisle. They hugged each other and he spun her around. He kissed her hair and murmured, "Welcome home, sweetheart."_

When I got my eyesight back, I was bouncing up and down so hard, I thought I would put a hole in the floor. Well? I was excited! Wouldn't you be if your sister came home after a sixty year absence?

Jasper was at my side in a mille-second.

"Alice? Why are you suddenly so happy? What did you see? What was your vision about?" He asked. I know my happiness had got him because he was jumping with me with a big, goofy grin on his face.

I ran around the room. I was literally squealing with glee. I could not contain it any longer. I must say it, shout it! Juliet was coming! Hopefully, to stay.

I ran out to the hallway and down the stairs fast. By now, everyone had heard me. They were all in the living room, worried what the vision was about. They were all looking at me with different expressions on their faces. I smiled and turned to face Carlisle. I then shouted at the top of my lungs,

"JULIET IS COMING HOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own the Cullens.

Chapter Two

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet's P.O.V.

I really love running. It was so…exhilerating. I remember running with the Cullens. Now, I'm running hand in hand with Gabe, heading the pack. We are the fastest runners, but the others keep up, though, even Ben the half-vampire. We're running toward the big house of the Cullens'. We were close; I could smell them. But, there were two new smells; a freesia scent and a lilac scent. I mentally shrugged and thought, Must be the new recruits.

"Can you smell them?" I asked everyone.

"Yes."

"Duh."

"It's been too long."

"Do I smell lilac and freesia? Does anyone else smell that?"

"Yeah, strange."

"Are we there yet?"

The last one was Pan. He was always like this. He was very impatient for a vampire. We lived for an etenity and he wanted it to be done in three seconds.

"Well, if you see the trees thinning then yes we're here." I said pointedly to Pan. I stopped running and my family followed suit, slightly confused. We were five hundred yards from the cullens house and they were thinking things like. 'why are we stopping?' 'Oh, come on Juliet!' 'what is she doing?' etc. I turned around to face them.

"Alice has no doubt seen this, or something like it. So, let me go first so they think it's just me. Then, when I give the word, come out." I explained to the group.

"Oh come on! I don't want to wait anymore!" my sister Cory cried, "I want to see R-" I ran over and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." Was all I said to her. She glared at me but stayed quiet. I gave Gabe a quick kiss on the cheek then, walked though the mass of trees alone.

Soon, I came to the clearing that held their house and garage. I started whistling Beetoven's 5th and I knew they would know who was whistling it. I closed my eyes, still whistling, and walked around listening for the sounds. I heard a few birds chirping and the wind blowing. I heard something that sounded that a heart beating, but I shook it off. I also heard a small gasp from inside the house and nine pairs of feet walking out of the house, a few went down the porch and onto the front lawn. I opened my eyes slowly and when they were fully open, I saw nine pairs of eyes staring right back at me, all filled with wonder. I stopped whistling and smiled a small smile. I glanced at the distance between us; about sixty yards. I looked up and really saw them for the first time since I got here. My proud parents, Carlisle and Esme, were beaming with their eyes full of love. Alice was bouncing up and down so much, I'm surprised she didn't put a hole in the ground. Jasper was fidgetting and looked like he was going to run up and hug me in the next five seconds. Alice must be getting at him. Edward looked…shocked? Yes, shocked as if he hadn't expected me…yet. My smile widened. Rosalie smirked at me and Emmett smiled a goofy grin with a hint of mischeif in his eyes. The two other girls looked confused but excited. Jasper must be getting to them. One second passed. Then, I ran straight for Carlisle and gave him a great, big bear hug that might rival Emmett's. Carlisle hugged me back just as tight. He kissed my hair and mumbled, hugging me closer, "Welcome home, sweetheart. Welcome home."

"And it's good to be home, Dad." Ihadn't called him dad in so long, and he hugged me closer if that was possible. We finally let go of eachother, just so I could be half-tackled by Esme. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hello Mother. I've missed you so much. All ofyou."I breathed while trying to sustain the laughter.

"Oh Juliet. I am so glad you are home!" Esme said, her voice was loud and full of love and compassion. She sounded like she would be crying if she could. Her voice was so loud, that if I was human, I probably be deaf right now. I pulled away from her, the smile becoming permenant on my face. I turn and saw Jasper almost in pain just to hug me. I giggled and a second later, I was in his arms, my arms a death-grip around his neck.

"Hiya Jazz. How have you been?" I whispered to him.

"I've been fine my dear sister and how are you? What have you been doing?" he asked me.

"Nothing special, just wasting precious time."I cooed in his ear. Suddenly, I was ripped out of Jasper's arms and then crushed to a smaller body. Alice. I couldn't help myself; I had to laugh. I heard the others laughing aswell, Emmett's laugh booming over everyone's.

I patted Alice on the back and tried to escape her grasp.

"NO!" she shouted. "One more second. I just got you back and Edward can wait." She said softer. The last part of what she said had a hint of devil-ish mischeifin it that frightened me. She knew that out of all of them, Edward and I were the closest. We were so alike, we could be twins.

Suddenly, I saw Edward in Alice's place. I laughed when I saw her on the ground about sixty feet away, with Jasper going to help her up. I turned back to Edward. He was smiling a big crooked smile. I felt me lips curl upwards and buried my head into his stone chest. He hugged me tightly and whispered softly in my ear, "I've missed you so much, Juliet. We've got a lot of catching up to do." He pulled away some and took me over to the porch where the two women were still standing. One had chocolate brown hair and was a little bit shorter than myself. The other one had bronze-colored hair and it was curly.

I took an unnessisary breath in and that's when I smelled it. Blood. This girl, who looked about Ben's age, was a half-vampire. So, it was her heart beating! I wasn't just hearing things. I knew my eyes widened ever so slightly. I hoped no one noticed, but then the woman with chocolate brown hair stepped infront of the other girl and a low growl escaped her mouth. I stood there infront of them hopefully looking calm. Edward looked confused for but must have read her mind, and then he understood.

"Bella, love, she brings us no harm. She's an old friend. Family. Please." Edward told her, leaving my side to go over and calm his 'Bella' down. He was muttering things to her, things like 'look at her eye color love' and the like. She glared at me over his shoulder but I just looked right though her eyes. I poked around in her head and saw that she was a shield. I smirked and turned to the other girl. She was staring at me with big brown eyes. The girl walked over toward me and extended her right hand toward my face. I checked her brain and discovered that her gift was showing. I nodded to her and she touched my face. I gasped infinitesimally. She showed me her whole life from the moment she was born.

I heard the Cullens whispering. As the images started to fade away, my eyes re-focused on those of the girl's. she was smiling. I grinned back at her, then turned back to Edward.

"Your daugther is lovely, Edward she looks exactly like her mother." I turned my head to Bella. "You are both lovely creatures, Bella. I'm looking forward to getting to know you both." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Though the smile was small, I'd take it. And then I wondered out loud, "What is the chid's name?"

"Renesmee." Came a small, beautiful voice. I twisted my head to look at the girl. Her voice reminded me of chimes.

"It's nice to meet you, Renesmee." I said. Then, I winked at her and said in a voice so everyone could hear, "Now, it's time for the rest." I faced the Cullens on the ground and said in a voice loud enough for my family to hear, "Come out you guys."

The Cullens looked puzzled. They felt puzzled. They turned around to gaze where I was staring at and that's when they saw them. Gabe led the pack as they ran toward us. I could feel all the shock, awe, and excitement and that smile snuck back onto my face again. Cory ran past Gabe and straight into Rose's arms. Those two just laughed together. Gabe went to hug Jasper, Will hugged Carlisle, James was attacked by Alice AND Esme, and the twins ran at once to Emmett. I walked off the porch were Ben stood. I heard three pairs of footsteps following me. When I reached Ben, I glanced back and saw that Edward, Bella and Renesmee had stopped. Renesmee's eyes were shocked. Her eyes matched her emotions. I looked at Ben and saw the same thing in his eyes, with something else. Everyone was getting the hugging out of there systems. After a few minutes, they all turned to look at me and Ben. Gabriel walked past edward and stood on my other side, grabbing my hand.

"Cullens, this is our son, Benjamin. Like your daugther, Renesmee, he's a half-vampire aswell." Gabe told the Cullens in his smooth face. Everyone had gone silent. Slowly, Edward approached and held out his hand to Ben. Ben shook his hand.

"Welcome to the family, son." Said Edward. The rest of the Cullens all come up then and greeted Ben with Emmettexclaiming, "Yes! Someone new to pick on!"

Simultaniously, everyone dropped their heads and groaned, "Emmett!"

Emmett replied, "What?" This was followed by Rose and Cory smacking his head and for everyone else to burst into laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xD well, here's the second chapter. hope you liked it!


End file.
